DREAMJACK
by Xerebell
Summary: A new revelation will rock Jack's world and he will be up to his greatest challenge. THE LIFE Rated T to be safe, MAYBE JacKim unlikely , NO yaoi, mild crossover. CHAPTER 3 POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

**DREAM JACK  
**_A __Xiaolin__ Showdown __fanfic_

**I**

I can't be. Here is what a well known evil boy genius thought. Jack Spicer, an almost bona fide villain (more an anti hero, actually), was joining an international evil genius assembly. Here were many of his former coworkers, as Vlad and Katnappe, along with new wannabe world conqueror, for example a megalomaniac green guy with a mentally retarded robot (even dumber than his Jack-bots), a blue old man with an hot lime woman, a baby with a strange English Accent and a teddy bear called 'Rupert' and a mute bald dwarf dressed in a cool grey outfit. It was a pretty messed up atmosphere, as all the villain were gloating over their latest almost victories.

Suddenly, Spicer's Detecto-bot beeped. A new Shen Gong Wu revealed itself: the Stone Scale. He knew what to do. He didn't have to care that the monks were stronger than him. He took his eli-bot, helloed all the other villain (one of them replied: "And is THIS the human technology? Nothing that I, the greatest Invader of the Irken Empire couldn't reproduce. Earth shall be mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"), and flew away.

In the meanwhile, the four Xiaolin Monks were going after the Wu.  
"Then, Dojo, what he did this Shen Gong Wu?", a yellow boy asked a dragon he was riding on.  
"Well, I must tell you, Omi!", Dojo answered "I don't remember, you should read the scroll".  
A Japanese cute girl took the scroll and attempted to read it. "There is nothing written here but the name!".  
"Are you sure, Kimiko?", a Brazilian boy, who was the leader, asked "I am surprised. And few thing can truly surprise me!".  
"I know!" Omi replied, then he said to his forth cowboy "What do you think, Clay?".  
"That this is stranger than a three legged buffalo!" Clay answered.

Dojo was looking for the wu on a very tall mountain, the Everest. It was very cold, so cold that the monks were wearing winter clothes. Inside a dark grey cave, there was the Wu. It looked exactly like its name: it was a cubic box made out of stone. On the top, there was a picture of the Eye of Dashi.

Suddenly, a voice who they all learnt to despise was heard.

"Very well, Xiaolin losers. Go back to the temple and let me take this new Wu!". It was Jack Spicer, with his last remaining Shen Gong Wu, the Monkey Staff, and with all his little courage coming from above with his eli-bot.

"Jack Spicer! Prepare to receive a most humiliating defeat! Bring it over the top", Omi shouted, ready to attack his foe.

Despite the threatening position of the monks, Spicer said: "In the first place, cueball, it is 'bring it ON', second, very well, now you will fight my newest, strongest, and SMARTEST Jack-bots. C'mon, Ultra Jack-bots, ATTACK!"

… Nothing happens.

"I said… Ultra Jack-bots, ATTACK!"

…

"Ultra Jack-bots, C'mon!"

Suddenly the Jack bots appeared, but as soon as they saw the monks, they escaped screaming: "You made us too intelligent, master! We'd love to live! You can wrestle with the monks yourself, we will go in another planet, or your home to watch TV!"

Jack blushed and smacked his own face as Raimundo said to him: "The robots are right, Spicer, only fools like you would still fight against us after so many defeat. Surrender!"

Jack smirked, abeit he was actually hiding fear, then answered taking his Shen Gong Wu "I have just a thing to say! MONKEY STAFF!".

Doing so, he turned into his primal self and reached with his superhuman ability the Wu, but Raimundo showed up, took the Shen Gong Wu along with the evil boy genius. The artifact started glowing and the Brazilian boy yelled at his foe: "Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Cannon Blast against your Monkey Staff."

"I'm fine with that!", Jack reluctancly said "The challenge is 'The Two Towers'. We must build a tower, and the one who builds the tallest tower in two minutes wins!"

Then the pale skinned boy and the Shroku warrior said together: "LET'S BEGIN! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The cave became much bigger, and junks of metal crashed down between the two fighters and strong wind blew.

The two boys said: "Gong Yi Tapai!".

Then Jack used his determination to build the tower. Building thing out of metal was his favourite hobby, he has built so many robots, vehicles, even a Wu detector for all the time he was a Wu hunter. And finally, he would have use this skills against his enemies.

Instead, Raimundo had some trouble. The Xiaolin challenge was much harder for him, but he had almost complete mastery on the wind.

When he was building a tower taller than Jack, the evil boy genius successfully used his one of his pieces of junk to knock some parts the opponent's tower. Cheating was his forte. But the karma hit back, and the wind knocked over some piece of his own tower.

At the end a Dashi-like ghost (but he wasn't really Dashi, but just an arbitral) appeared and ordered the two to stop. Then he said: "The winner of 'The Two Tower' contest is… Jack Spicer".

The evil boy genius gloated in victory and take his new two Wu in his arms.

He then said: "What can this Wu do? (referring to the Stone Scale) I will use it right now. STONE SCALE!".

Shadows came out from the box and fast attacked the Wudai warriors.

Then Kimiko said pointlessly: "Jack! Jack!".

More 'Jack' she said, more her voice was turning into… his mother's?

Suddenly, he wakes up. His mother, who bears a striking resemblance to Wuya (just without her make-up, shorter hair and paler skin and overall more human), was calling him.

"Come one, Jackie, you must wake up!" she said.  
"Mommy, I was doing such a great dream! I was defeating those Xiaolin losers!", he boy answered.  
"What Xiaolin?", the woman asked her son. She looked puzzled.  
"Mommy, did you forget? The reason why I usually go out!", Jack said getting up.  
"Since when? You have not been out of your basement for a year!", his mother questioned.  
"Since my father brought me this strange box from Hong Kong, remember?", Jack shouted.  
"Yeah, Jack! I CLEARLY remember that your father has never been at Hong Kong, through he will go there tomorrow!".

Jack thought: "WTF happen?"

He went downstairs. He saw his robot. They were… different. Scrawnier. And with much more glitches! Their grammar was like Bizarro's. And they were even weaker, as a single punch of Jack could easily knock them out.

Jack thought: "No, it can't be! I am Jack Spicer, I can't remain with those robot. I must upgrade them". And he tried for all the day to do so but, like the day before he met Wuya, but, unlike that, he failed.

He said: "Anyway, I will conquer the world! Not Ice Land, not Fiji. THE WHOLE WORLD!". Then he laughed maniacally, only to get interrupted by his mother.

"Excuse me, dear, but your father sent to you this puzzle box. Just as you said me yesterday, I hope you finds what you wanted"

"Don't worry, mommy, I will!"

Jack turned gleeful. "Finally" he thought. He fast took the box and opened it. There was inside a freakish and ugly wooden mask. Wuya's mask, as he guessed. Now he just had to wait. Soon the mask would have taken life by its own, and he would have conquered the world. This time, he was ready… He would have defeated the Xiaolin Monks.

…

Yet again nothing happened. The mask was lifeless, and really ugly too. He sighed and took in his hands the mask . Nothing. It was just a useless, ugly mask. Very ugly. Did I say ugly?

The evil boy genius then dropped the mask and freaked out. He didn't realize before what was truly happening at first, but finally he understood.

The Xiaolin losers, the Heylin Masters, anything he saw for a supposedly long time, all his life before was... just a dream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_R&R, please, I also need suggestions for future chapters. Plus, did you recognize the villains who made a cameo?  
Also, I should continue, or end here the story? please, reviews and PMs!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAM JACK**_  
A Xiaolin Showdown fanfic_

_**Summary**____Jack Spicer apparently won a Xiaolin Showdown, but suddenly he woke up apparently to the day he met __Wuya__, with a little difference: he never met her, meaning that all his life before was just a dream. Will Jack survive to his greatest challenge, the high school? _

**I****I**

Jack wasn't ready for this. He would have been ready for Irken Invader, angry Xiaolin Monks, angry Wuya, angry Hannibal Bean, perhaps calm Chase Young, but not to this. He started cry to his mommy, he was truly scared. He was so different. He had no make-up in face and no googles, he was dressed up with a red sweater and dark blue jeans. At least she get his mum to keep the black cloak/jacket.

"Please, mommy", he shrieked like a girl near to the door that led outside home "Anything but the high school! Release some spider who will eat the world, unfreeze a mermaid to flood the world, change time, turn an hag into her human form, make a dinosaur devour me, but don't send me to the high school! I will have to do homework. I will never go out of here."His mother was desperate, and said: "Oh, Jackie, you never go out of the basement. The only difference that you have some HUMAN company!".

"My Jack-bots are good companions. Look! Jack-bots, here!" the former evil boy genius answered.

Two Jack bots arrived slowly and randomly.

"Wii no want be called Jack-bots. Wii want be called Gack-bots" the two robots said with a Bizarro-like voice.

"Why Gack? And where are the other robots!" the boy said annoyed.

"Wiiwant tacos" the retarded robots answered then started to go against the wall for no reason.

"I think" Jack slowly said "I must fix 'em"

His mother stared at him just like how Wuya did so many times when they were teamed up (I mean, when he dreamt of it).

"You will do it" she said very upset "ONLY when you will return to school and when you will finish your home works. Now go, Jackie, I'm busy, you can use your eli-bot. And I will know if you don't go!". Then she slammed her door. Well, she was so. She was a good mother, but a bit too serious. Jack just shrugged and turned on his eli-bot. He wanted to go towards the Xiaolin Temple, just to see if it actually existed, but then he decided to go straight to school. It was a long journey, especially because his elibot was much weaker now that he lived the "Young High School".

As the former evil boy genius noticed from a statue, astonishingly enough, the 'Young' of the school seemed to be the same Chase Young Jack knew in the dream. He had long, spiky hair, reptile-like or cat-like eyes, dark green armor, triumphant position and two vicious tigers on his side. Yeah, he was Jack's ancient evil hero, but now everything would have been changed. No Chase, no evil hero, no being called insect! Well, perhaps it was better so. He had started disliking Chase since when he turned the cueball evil and conquered the world. How he dared. Sure, he was Chase Young, but he wasn't worth of it. Jack Spicer, and ONLY Spicer could conquer the world. When the time should have come, he would have enslaved even his tutor, just a way to thank him for being evil to him.

But who was he mocking? That was just a dream, made out of Jack's sheer fantasy… Now it was better to go I class. Then he heard a strangely familiar voice.

"C'mon, Dojo, come here. Finally I found you, well, better early than later!"

"OMG! – Jack thought - His voice, that name, that hideously distorted proverb… It couldn't be, that's Omi". He turned where the voice came from. The guy who talked looked just like Omi, except he wasn't yellow in skin, like the Simpsons, but Caucasian. Also, he was dressed differently. He wore a yellow T-shirt (with nine strange white dots on it) and white pants. He also carried a green iguana, who apparently was the 'Dojo' he was speaking to.

Finally Jack found the answer to the greatest question he asked himself: what if Omi looked more human? And the dragon, Dojo? He giggled and go to his class, the IY. Jack fast went to the first seat place he found and relaxed. Soon the teacher arrived.

The teacher looked very much like the guy who kicked Chase's ass. What was his name? oh yes, Guan.

He talked calmly: "Good Morning, I'm Mister Guan, your new English teacher after your former teacher, Mister Fung, become rich and quit. He didn't finish to correct the last test, so I did it myself. So I could figure out who are the one who need to study more. Anyway, here are the votes.

Alighieri Claudio, A-Bailey Clay, C-"

Did Spicer hear right? Clay Bailey. Suddenly a boy with a thick Texan accent and looking exactly like Clay said: "How is possible? For this test I sweated more than a pig in the oven"

Jack's eye widen. He was just Clay. There were no difference from the dreamed one. In the meanwhile, Guan was keeping telling the votes

"Bernett Robert, B+Davernell Jermain, D

….

Spicer Jack, A+.

Very well, Spicer, keep it up the good work!"

Jack blushed as he replied: "Thanks!". I had been a long dream since someone thanked him

"And, last ones, Tofu Omi, A-,§Tohomiko Kimiko, A"

Omi said with a very large smile to his iguana: "As I expected, I am the best. You see, Dojo? 'The man who do is known by the thing he do!'".

Clay answered: "I think you mean 'the workman is known by his work', little friend"

"That too!".

The lesson passed slowly, but passed at last.

Jack went to his locker in the long halls of the high school. Many students looked like people he dreamed of. Ashley (AKA Katnappe) was a cheerleader, Jermaine one of the cool guys, Vlad one of the football team Suddenly before him appear an obese guy with black long hair.

"Very well, freak - he said with a familiar voice – give me your money!"

Jack recognized him, and with a girly scream said: "TUBBIMURA!"

"That's right! You have finally learnt my battle name! Now the money!"

Tubbi started attacking the former evil boy genius, who 'heroically' ducked the hits and ran like only a chicken could.

When Jack came to a dead end and his foes was standing with all his bulk in front of him, he cried truly scared: "Please, Tubbi, I don't want any trouble."

"Did you hear him, Tubbimura? Leave him now!!" another voice said from behind the obese bully.

"You… here? – the bully growled turning around – but you were of another school!"

"I WAS – a Brazilian looking boy very built said – but now I have moved here. Gotta problem wid that? Because I DO have problem with bullies, and you remember last time we fought!"

Tubbimura sweated and then escaped vowing revenge for this.

"Anything wrong, dude? – The savior said to Jack – I'm new here, but Tubbimura once came to my former school, and I know how he could be annoying! I'm called Raimundo, Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Spicer! – Jack answered shaking his hand with his once dreamt friend-foe – Jack Spicer!"

"I hope you could help me. Y'know, I don't kn very well this school."

"Of course!" the red haired boy kindly said. As the journey progressed they met again Omi, Clay and Kimiko, and he Brazilian boy grow quiet fond of them. Jack noticed his skill to make friend. Too bad he had no friend…

No!

That was wrong.

The past was a fake past. He could become friends of the 'monks'. And he was a bit curios. He was getting something anyone needs, a second chance.

"Hey guys – Jack asked the other guys – DO you want an ice cream? My treat!".

___I am satisfied with it. Please, R&R and give me suggestions to how continue the story, minus the ending, which I have already figured it out!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DREAM JACK**_  
A Xiaolin Showdown fanfic_

_**Summary**____Jack Spicer apparently won a Xiaolin Showdown, but suddenly he woke up apparently to the day he met Wuya, with a little difference: he never met her, meaning that all his life before was just a dream. Going to high school, he met the 'real' version of Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko and, strangely enough, he befriended them. But how is possible Jack dreamt of true people and suddenly he met them. Should he ask the school counselor about this?_

**III**

The former evil boy genius known as Jack Spicer spent all the day with the guys who dreamt of. Just that in the dream they were enemies, in the reality they were friends, the best he could get. He had always wanted to know what would have happened, and once he even tried. But at the times the monks were cruel, and forced him to do all of their chores, so leading him once again to the path of evil. Maybe not his greatest move, but he didn't have any complaint about this.

Instead, now the monks weren't so. Actually, they weren't monks at all!. Just simple student. Just like Jack, in fact.

"This is delicious!", screamed the once yellow but actually Caucasian boy holding a Strawberry ice-cream "The best ice-cream ever! I droll on it!"

"You droll over it, Omi!" Raimundo sarcastically replied "I can't understand why ya keep distorting idiom slang!"

"You are wrong, Raimundo! The world has mistaken the slang, and Omi is the only one who remember them correctly!" Jack jokingly said.

All the gang laughed, then Omi said: "I Didn't take it!".

"Get it, Omi", Kimiko said giggling "Anyway, you are right. The ice cream is very good!"

"Better than meat itself. Almost", Clay yelled.

"I am happy you liked it." Spicer said blaushing "The 'Sapphire Dragon' is famous to make the best ice cream of all the country. By the way… you want to come with me at home.".

"Sorry, Jack, I couldn't" Omi said sadly "I have a most important chore to do today!"

"Same for me" Kimiko replied "Also, my father doesn't I stay with boys for so much time!"

"I am also busy!", Raimundo says "But I think to be free tomorrow"

"My father told me to get back home at 3 o clock. But I think that tomorrow we will see each other!"

"Fine!" Jack answered "Tomorrow!"

Jack turned on his eli-bot and flew away (shocking all his friends) to get back home.

He ringed he door and his mother saw his son smiling. "So, Jack, did you have a good day!"

"Yes, ma, I did! But I have to check something in Internet"

He promptly go to his former evil lair, where his two Gack bots were attempting to go through a resistant window and knocked themselves out. He needed something to upgrade their AIs, because they were far too stupid… He suddenly got an idea… but he should have waited for tomorrow.

He spent the rest of the day playing with the computer. He went to the site which he dreamt of (the villain-chat thing) and he just found out that it was actually the school site (but for which reason a school site should be called ' he was completely sure that his previous life was completely fake. But then… how was possible that he dreamt of many thing… this way? His dream was so accurate… Perhaps, his guidance counselor was able to understand what truly happened. He took his eli-bot and went back to his school.

He finally arrived and he fast run through the school hallways and went to a room, where there was written 'Philip Specter – Guidance Counselor' The dark grey room was really cold, it looked almost like the cave Jack found the Stone Scale (in the dream). The guidance counselor was a tall, well built man dressed in a dark grey office outfit. Jack thought: "Okay, Jackie! It's your moment. Now you must stay quiet and tell the doctor everything without making him thinking you are crazy !".

Finally, the man noticed the boy and asked: "Oh, aren't you the young Spicer? It's incredible! You are almost exactly like your father! What's the matter?". Then Jack 'exploded'. He started shrieking with his famous girl-like scream, moving his arms everywhere, widening his eyes!

Jack fast said: "Dr. Specter, I am crazy. I see… thing. First I was in China, fighting Shaolin dudes, talking to ugly masked ghost and teaming up with cool lizard man and an evil 'beanlord' to conquer the world with freakin' magic tools! Then I am here where nothing exist, but my former enemy is my friend and my allies are bully or popular guys. The dream is so real… I want to go back there!".

He then laid down to the sofa and started breathing hardly! The school counselor looked at the boy puzzled and begun scratching his head. "Well, lemme guess! You were trying to tell me something without making me think you are crazy, right!".

Jack was surprised. That man understood him despite his incapableness of talking clearly! "Well – the boy answered – yes…!"

"Now – Mr. Specter said - now talk slowly and think twice about what you are tellin' me, okay?"

So Jack did. He told Mr. Specter everything about his dreamt life in that strange Xiaolin world… Philip Specter reported everything on a notebook… Jack thought that was strange he remembered so well any single detail about his dreamt adventure. He even remembered the exact number of Jack bot he sent against the Xiaolin warriors (e.g. to their doom).

"… and so, I woke up, and, strangely enough, noticed that many people looked like the ones I dreamt of, and… I have never met 'em. How is possible, sir?"

"Well… Actually, it's much more possible than you think, Spicer. There are many people who can see a cryptic future through dreams. For example, once a friend of mine dreamt of the Lewinsky scandal itself… Why can't you dream of people you are gonna befriend? C'mon, Jack! I think you DO crave friends. Enjoy them!"

Suddenly, Jack stood up! "Yes! It's my destiny! Me, Jack Spicer, Evil Prince of Darkness, will go to the good path, will befriend people, build far more efficient robots and (maybe) rule the world! Thank you, sir! You have enlightened me!".

Told so, the young Spicer fled from the office. Now his intentions were to leave his past behind and to befriend the monk… once for all.

In the meanwhile, Mr. Specter was even more puzzled: "What? Did he say he want to rule the world?"

* * *

___It's finally done! Please,__ give me some__suggestion about the fic. R&R, of course! _


End file.
